Pantera y gamusa
by smoker130
Summary: C'est une fic que j'ai écrite en 2011,donc il y a surement des lacunes vu que j'en ai encore aujourd'hui. L'histoire se déroule après les combats contre Aizen,les arrancars ayant été vaincu se son réincarné en tant qu'âme humaine a la soul society;il conservent une certaine force mais n'ont plus aucun souvenir de leur passé de hollow ou d'arrancars...
1. Rencontre

**Disclaimer: **L'histoire est de est de moi qui utilise les personnages et l'univers de Tite Kubo.

Chapitre1:Rencontre,,,

L'histoire comence un soir de printemps dans un village du 7ème arondissement du rukongai ouest,

Une femme aux cheveux verts,portant trois sacs de courses marche dans une rue bordée de s'agit en fait de l'ancienne espada Neliel Tu Odelschwzank qui a été,depuis les combats du gotei 13 contre les troupe d'Aizen ,"purifiée" par le zanpakuto d'un shinigami qui faisait des fouilles au Hueco s'aprétait a rejoindre la maison qu'elle ocupait

non loin de là,quand elle vit un homme aterrir au sol,apres avoir été projeté de manière plutot violente,de la fenètred'un restaurant:un homme plutot grand au cheveux bleu et portant un sabre dans sa main droite sortit par la porte de ce mème restaurant,le saisi par le col et cria:

"Voila pour avoir tricher au cartes!Rend moi mon argent maintenant!"

Grimmjow Jaggerjack (que vous aviez certainement reconnu ) se rendit alors compte que l'homme qu'il tenait s'était évanoui,il le rejeta au sol et un autre homme sortit du restaurant se penchant sur le premier pour vérifier s'il était n'était pas mort.

Grimmjow pointa son sabre devant la tète de cet homme et dit,en prenant un air sombre:

"-Tu tombe bien! A ton tour maintenant!

Une main vain alors saisir le poignet de l'ex pantère pour abaisser son sabre

-Vous feriez bien de vous en calmement Neliel à l'homme que menaçait Grimmjow

-T'est qui,d'où tu sort et qu'est ce que tu me veut?!Interogea celui ci en fixant rageusement la

femme qui lui lachait le poignet tandis que l'homme s'en allait en portant son camarade toujours évanoui sur le dos,

-Neliel tu Odelschwzank,se présenta t'elle,ça ne se fait pas d'agresser les gens comme ça devant un restaurant...

-Je te demande pas ton avis!A cause de toi ce type s'est barré sans me renbourser!

-Au lieu de me crier dessus tu devrai te présenter tu ne crois pas?Ce serait la moindre des politesses

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack,dit celui çi étonné de la voir lui tenir tète de cette façon,Il poursuivit en pointant son sabre vers la jeune femme et en reprenant le regard sombre avec lequel il dévisageait le tricheur un peu plus tot:

-Maintenant que ce gars s'est fait la malle avec l'argent de mon diner,tu va devoir payer a sa place!

-Je n'ai plus d'argent sur moi,mais puisque tu semble ne semble pas avoir un endroit ou rentrer par ici tu n'a qu'a venir chez moi pour la risque d'y avoir de l'orage ce soir."lui répondit elle toujours aussi calmement en ramassant

deux de ses sac de course avant de tendre le troisieme a Grimmjow qui le saisit sans faire attention

étonné par le fait qu'elle n'opose pas de résistance et propose mème spontanément de le loger.

Ils traversèrent le village jusqu'à arriver devant une maison de taille raisonable dont Neliel ouvrit la porte avant d'entrer et de deposer les deux sacs qu'elle avait en main sur une table de la salle a manger tandis que son invité lachait le sien au sol en penetrant dans la demeure qu'il inspectait du regard.

"Tu est bien méfiant!lui dit elle en rangeant les course dans les different tiroirs de sa cuisine,passe moi plutot le sac que tu a laissé par terre au lieu de chercher je ne sais quoi..."

Grimmjow saisit le sac et le déposa sur la table ou Nell avait plus tot déposé les deux autres,l'ancienne tercera espada prit le sac et lui tandis un balai en échange:

"-Je veux bien t'héberger mais en échange tu va devoir m'aider à faire le ménage tu n'a qu'a passer

le balai dans le salon pendant que je fais à manger.

-Pardon,!Hors de question!hurla le bleu visiblement surpriset énervé,Je suis ici parce que le type qui m'a arnaquer s'est enfui par ta faute,pas pour jouer au domestique!

-Si tu le prend de cette façon tu n'a qu'à t'en aller!"rétorqua son hotesse en lui désignant la porte, Grimmjow s'apréttait a répondre quand il entendit le bruit de l'orage qui faisait rage au dehors,il enpoigna le balais et partit éxécuter la tache qui lui avait été confié en marmonant dans sa barbe.

Plus tard Neliel déposa un plat sur la table de la salle a manger en criant d'un ton enjoué:

"-A taaable!"puis elle se rendit compte que le balai avait été passé de façon impecable dans le salon et la salle à manger

-Whouah!s'écria t'elle réjouie,Tu n'en a pas l'air mais tu sais te montrer adorable!Tout

en parlant elle avait remercier le balayeur par un baiser déposé sur sa joue gauche,

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous!Ne recomence plus jamais!Et ne me dis plus jamais que je suis adorable! s'énerva celui ci en se passant le dos de la main sur la joue comme pour faire disparaitre la sensation du bisou.

-Ne le prend pas aussi mal!met toi plutot à Neliel un peu vexée mais en conservant toujour son calme.

Le diner se déroula sans encombre et mème si il ne disait plus un mot,Grimmjow dévora le diner et partit se coucher immédiatement après.

Le lendemain,Grimmjow se leva au aurores,il prit sa douche,et s'apretta a repartirlorqu'il il fut imterompu alors qu'il se trouvait sur le pas de la porte:

-Tu aurai au moins pu me saluer ou me remercier de t'avoir hébergé,non?lui demanda neliel qui se tenait qulque mètre derrière lui.

-Merci ça t'il sur un ton de lassitude,avant de reprendre sa marche

-Où est ce que tu va si précipitament?l'interogea la jeune femme

-J'sais pas!répondit l'ex sesta espada en s'en allant.

Neliel durant la journée se rendit compte que l'absence cet étranger qu'elle avait accueilli son toi se faisait rensentir plus fortement qu'elle ne l'aurai cru après tout ça manquait quelque peu d'animation chez elle depuis que Pesche et Dondochaka,avec qui elle vivait il y'a peu,avaientt décidés de devenir shinigami et elle ne recevait aucune visites ce jour là.


	2. Sous une fleur de feu

Chapitre 2:Sous une fleur de feu

Le soir Neliel entendit toquer à la porte;quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle et découvrit son invité de la veille couvert de blessure,certe sans gravité,mais nombreuses.

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé?!l'interogea t'elle surprise

-Je me suis battu avec un type borgne avec une drole de coifure qui était acompagné par une petite fille,c'était marrant mais on a été imterrompu par deux autres types qui avaient besoin de lui pour je sais pas trop quelle ré coup comme je connai personne d'autre par ici je suis venu chez toi pour soiger mes blessure."

Tout en l'écoutant Neliel avait récuperé de quoi panser ses blessures,lorsqu'elle eu terminée elle lui dit:

"Tes blessures ne sont pas trop grave mais hors de question que tu recommence a te battre avant plusieurs jours ou bien tes plaies vont se rouvrir!Tu aurai pu ètre blesser plus gravement que ça ou mème te faire tuer!Tu ne tient pas à la vie ou quoi?!

-Pff,comme si je pouvait me faire tuer aussi facilement!fit Grimmjow avec un haussement d'épaule

-J'ai dit plus de combat,tu n'est pas immortel!lança Neliel en risquant presque de perdre son calme habituel.

-Ça te conçerne pas vraiment,non?Répondit le blessé en lançant à celle qui venait de le soigner un regard qui sous entendait une intention très claire de ne pas suivre ses recomandations.

Neliel ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon et se dit qu'il était vrai qu'elle le conaissait à peine

et qu'elle n'était pas en position de lui dicter sa se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait,elle était du charitable et pouvait s'inquiéter de l'état de santé d'autrui,mais de là a s'en faire autant pour quelqu'un qu'elle venait de rencontrer,pour ainsi dire un inconnu,c'était assez hinabituel.

Il lui vint alors une idée qui lui permetrait de garder un oeil sur cet étrnger pour lequel elle s'inquiétait tant et de tenter de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait:

"Maintenant que j'y pense,tu n'a toujours pas de logement,non?Pourquoi n'habiterait tu pas chez moi

pour le moment?

-Ouais,ça me parait une bonne idée...répondit nonchalament Grimmjow

Ainsi les deux ex-arrancar cohabitèrent;Grimmjow,qui occupait l'ancienne chambre de Dondoschaka,s'en allait souvent et revenait le soir,parfois bléssé suite à un combat et Neliel soignait ses le demandait de participer aux tache ménagère et il le acceptait quelquefois en rouspetant quand mè vie suivait son cour et Neliel ne pouvait s'empécher de s'en faire pour Grimmjow lorsqu'il sortait car elle connaissait sa nature bagareuse; d'autant plus qu'ils se connaissaient de mieux en mieux et s'entendait bien malgré quelque disputes (inévitable,vu leur tempérament opposé),Nell gardait toujours son calme en toute circonstance tandis que l'autre s'énervait plutot facilement.

Un soir,l'été venu jeune femme annoça a son compagnon d'un ton enjoué mais décidé:

"-Grimmjow,il y'a une fète suivi d'un grand feu d'artifice cette nuit dans le village voisin,et tu va m'y accompagner!

-Pas question...répondit simplement celui ci sans mème sourcillier,assis dans un fauteuil les pied sur une table basse ou il avait déposé son sabre

-Pourquoi?C'est beau les feu d'artifices,non?

-J'aime pas ça et j'ai mieux a faire que de t'acconpagner à ton stupide Hana-bi!"En disant cela Grimmjow s'était levé et avait récupéré son sabre,il se rendit alors compte que celui ci était extrémement léger parcqu'il avait été avait été remplacé par un faux sabre en se tourna vers Neliel et lui lança un ragard sombre:

"Ou est-ce que t'a planqué mon sabre?!cria t'il

-Pas question que je te le rende,tu t'est assez battu comme ç puis,tu n'aura pas besoin de sabre pour regarder un feu d'artifice.rétorqua Nell toujours en gardant toujours son calme.

-Je t'ai dit que je te suivrait pas à ton saleté de feu d'artifice!s'énerva l'ex sesta,

-Et bien tu n'a pas le choix!afirma fermement la jeune femme;Je te rendrait ton sabre après le Hana-bi,de toutefaçon tu ment en disant que tu a mieux a faire."tout en finisant sa phrase Neliel était partie dans sa chambre pour enfiler son kimono(Hana-bi oblige...)

En reparaissant dans le salon elle vit Grimmjow qui foullait dans les armoires et les placards pour trouver son sabre elle l'imterrompit:

"Comment trouve tu mon kimono?

-Pff!se contata t'il de répondre en considérant de la tète aux pied l'ex tercera vétue d'un magnifique Kimono blanc orné de motif floraux rose pale.

-Tu aurait pu me faire un compliment!"Lui fit-elle Grimmjow ne fit pas atention et,bien qu'il l'aurait nier si on le lui avait dit,il trouva Neliel plutot jolie en kimono.

Ainsi le bleu fut plus ou moins contraint d'accompagner Nell au festival,vu qu'il tenait à récupérer

son katana,Lorsqu'il arrivèrent la fète battait déja son plein et avait attiré pas mal de monde;certains

shinigamis était mème venus du seireitei,comme le capitaine Kuchiki et sa soeur rukia,ou le capitaine Zaraki toujours accompagné de son vice-capitaine,Yachiru.

Lorsque celui çi aperçu Grimmjow il vint immédiatement le saluer:

"-Eh!Je te reconnai toi t'es le type avec qui je me suis battu le moi dernier avant que le vieux envoie

Kuchiki et Komamura me déranger!Zaraki pointa son sabre vers Grimmjow avant de pousuivre:-Il serait temp de finir ce combat!

-Désolée,mais il ne se battra pas ce soir,l'imterompit l'ex tercera espada en rabaissant son sabre vers le sol,d'ailleur je lui ai confisqué son arme...

-Tais toi!Je veux finir mon duel,moi!Y'a personne aqui pourrait me passer un sabre,ici?!s'écria alors l'ex sexta

-Les gens normaux ne viennent pas à un hana-bi pour se battre...soupira Neliel

-Quoi?Moi je me bat tant que j'ai des aversaire fort!fit Kenpachi en passant son sabre par dessus son épaule droite(yachiru se tenant sur so épaule gauche);Si la fille veut pas que tu te batte t'a qu'a revenir ici demain pour qu'on finnise notre affrontement."Poursuivit t'il avant de se laisser guidé par Yachiru vers le stand d'un confiseur.

Le reste de la soiré se déroula relativement bien,malgré quelques disputes de Grimmjow avec des passants ou des comerçants,vite étoufée par deux amis goutèrent au différent aliments et s'adonnèrent au divers jeux d'adresse ou de réflexion proposé jeune femme fut heureuse de voir son ami occupé à autre chose qu'à se battre ou se disputer et pensa que c'était une bonne idée qu de l'amener a cette fète.

A la fin,alors qu'ils assistaient a un magnifique feu d'artifice ou l'on pouvait voir des feux de toute les formes et couleurs,la belle prit le bras gauche de Grimmjow et posa la tète contre l'épaule de celui ci,qui ne sembla pas y faire attention;elle l'interogea:

"Tu ne trouve pas ça agréable de faire autre chose que se battre de temp à autres?Grimmjow la regarda dans les yeux avant de lui répondre,d'un ton faussemnt désintéréssé tout en retournant la tète.

-Mouais...c'est plutot bien..."

Neliel était très heureuse de ce moment qu'elle passait en sa compagnie,il l'avait a peu près compris

et était lui mème plutot satisfait de cette soirée.

Soudain éclata un grand et spéctaculaire feu d'un rouge étincelant à la forme d'une rose absolument parfaite;en voyant cette rose rouge,symbole d'un amour éternel,Nell décida de tenter une chose qu'elle hésitait à faire depuis quelques jours déja:elle retourna grimmjow de façon à lui faire face,se leva sur la pointe des pied,et passa ses bras autour de son cou en l'enbrassant d'un baiser digne des plus grand films romantiques,l'ex sexta ne s'y oposa pas,il passa ses main dans les cheveux de la belle et les descendit jusqu'a arriver au niveau de sa taille;ils s'embrassèrent ainsi,passionément et tendrement,sous ce ciel emplis de magnifique fleur de feu,comme si le temps s'était suspendu le temp de ce baiser...


End file.
